Hot-blooded Intoxication (one-shot)
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: You have always adored Ayato-kun, NOT! Not only is he an egotistical maniac, for a strange reason out of everyone else, he's only attracted to your blood! Talk about unfortunate! Or Maybe not... Happy Birthday Ayato-sama! Ayato X Reader. (lime)


If anything, You found the messy red-haired vampire a total tool. Of course, the other girls in your class would totally beg to differ. You were probably the most open-minded person there was but about this matter you would always, and always be narrow minded. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion about anything except this. You felt everyone should acknowledge the fact that this guy was the most obnoxious, self-centered, narcissistic with a superiority complex and the ego of a whale.  
But of course, everyone was still swayed by his amazing good looks. Even you. Though you weren't going to admit that out loud.  
After all, it wasn't a crime to admire beauty. Even if it came with a rotten personality.

The giggling of your fellow classmates was the signal you needed to quickly make way to your seat at the very corner. The Sakamaki brothers had entered the campus and if you weren't out of the way very soon, guess who was going to make 'his' lunch. You, of course.  
Because even though it displeased Ayato to a great degree to say, he was and still is fascinated with your blood.

Kindergarten, A little (h/c) haired girl is busy making sandcastles in the sand pit when suddenly a red-haired kid pounces out of now-where asking for a tiny taste of your blood. His innocent face is then attacked with a bucket and the girl makes a run for it as the little vampire sits there crying.

You've been enemies ever since.  
But enemies is still a very strong word. Lets just say you and him were just strangers, joined by the (unfortunate) connection of your blood. Trying to hide the essence of your haemoglobin, you had tried perfumes, deodrants or had started weraring your brother's hoodies to hide the smell.  
It only ended up aggravating Ayato to the extent of threatening you with your life. You would just show him your tongue but quietly comply. He was strong after all. And you liked your head on your shoulder and not shot off to Siberia.

As footsteps made their way closer, the fangirls with bated breaths waited and the class was washed with silence, your heart for some unknown reason beat fast because you were anxious. Just so anxious like you always are before they cross the threshold of the class-room.  
As soon as they had barely crossed a step, they were surrounded by the girls, squealing in their faces. While Shuu nodded polietly at them, Reiji and Subaru ignored them, Laito flirted a bit and Kanato giggled , Ayato literally basked in the attention. You gave a slight groan before letting your head hit against the desk in a dull thud.  
This was an everyday scene of this cliche series you called Life.

But today for some special reason, it took an unexpected turn.  
"Oi! You there!" He called out and you looked up, curious to see who he was calling...Only to find him right in your face. "Waaa!" You screamed as you pushed yourself back, your chair screeching against the floor in the process.  
After you had composed yourself which took a few minutes, you mustered the most disgusted expression you could.  
"What?" You spat literally, making sure the vampire was aware of the hatefulness in your voice.  
God, that was very hard for you to do.  
" (F/n)-chan." He enunciated without referring you to the daily insults of Priss, Spinster, Miss-virgin and everything he found creative and offending to say to you.  
Slowly, and rather tantalizingly, he leant closer to you, his cheek just brushing yours as his lips reached just near your ear to whisper.  
"When your heartbeats like that like it did moments ago or like it is doing now..."  
A shiver ran down your spine at how husky his voice sounded and how much terrifying this was, to have his fangs just near his objective. Pain and pleasure if you will. God, you were being ddriven crazy!  
"It warms up your blood."  
He pulled away, his fangs out as he watched your face with a smug grin.  
You hadn't realised this but you did when you heard a girl whisper, just enough for you to hear.  
"Oh My God, She's totally blushing!"

You felt your hands run up to your cheeks and sure enough, heat - radiating which only deemed the statement true.  
Goddamn, you were red.

You looked up to Ayato and he smirked in triumph before he stood up and without turning said-  
"You do know how much I like hot blood."

If anything, you grew even more red.  
"Damn, i need to stop reading those romance mangas."

It was one of the days when the Sakamakis hadn't even bothered to make an appearance, much less attend all classes. It had been 3 days and the work was piling up for them which worried the home-room teacher.  
"Who would Volunteer to drop the assignments to the Sakamaki household?"

Every girl's hand rose up just except yours as you were wise enough to not walk to your deaths.  
The teacher looked around the room as every girl, over-enthused tried to raise her hand above the other ones and you were afraid their arms were going to pop out of their shoulder sockets.

The techer sighed in exasperation and because he didn't want to be endangered for sending a crazy fangirl to the otherwise viscious predators...

"(L/N)-san! I expect you to drop these."

"What! No! Choose someone who is actually volunteering!" You cried. Literally cried.  
"(L/N-san, you do not want to argue my descision." The teacher said shooting daggers at your small form.

You simply grumbled that you were way too compliant.

Of course, especially after Ayato humiliated you in front of the whole class by making you go red on purpose, you were never going to even look at him, let alone visit him to drop of assignments!

So as you waited at the door of the Sakamaki household you prayed and prayed that someone else would open the door.  
Sweet Lord, thank God!

It was Shuu Sakamaki who opened the door and looked at her languidly.

"I-uh, Sakamaki-san, i came to drop of your assignments for 3 days." You stuttered a bit, obviously nervous. Damn your low self confidence.  
He nodded before opening the door wider so as to let you in.

You thanked him and asked him where to drop the work and he pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.  
"Study." He said.

You nodded, your heart hammering against your chest, you were never that good with talking to attractive boys and this was Shuu Sakamaki we were talking about.

You sheepishly made your way to the door cursing at yourself all the way. But you weren't aware that someone already occupied the study when you opened it without asking to reveal the vampire-boy you were trying so hard to not encounter.  
With his disheleved hair, he was buried to the nose in huge stacks of hard-cover books seemingly very old. He looked up his face lightly colouring up.

You dropped the bag of assignments on the floor.  
He wore glasses.  
And he looked like a total nerd.

You felt your stomach bubbling up with laughter.  
"Knock first, Priss." Ayato growled trying to cover up his embarrasment as you tried so hard to hold your laughter.  
"Pfft."  
Failed attempt.

You broke into a terrible fit of giggled falling on your knees and Ayato glared daggers to you, his face getting redder by the minute. It wasn't even that funny, and if anything, he looked even sexier since you were into smart boys but still...It make you laugh...so much harder.

"Just let someone hear it!" You gasped to say between your chuckled but instantly found yourself against the wall, pinned by the vampire glaring at you with an unreadable expression.

"Your heart is beating exceptionally fast." He said and suddenly all fun was forgotten and you paled.

"It's intoxicating."

You tried to struggle against the strong boy but of course, they were futile attempts. He bent to your neck, his auburn hair ticklicking against your cheeks and you held your breath praying for a miracle.

'This was all the fault of the F*cktard of a teacher.' You swore in your head.

But your thought process was brought back to the real world when you felt something sharp, most probably fangs just trace your jugular. He licked the spot twice before piercing the (s/c) flesh.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. You never even liked injections and the fang was even more blunt than an injection needle. You felt a whimper escape your lips as you felt him deepen the wound even more.

Being drained of blood wasn't the most pleasant feeling their was, In fact, you were planning to murder every fucking little author who romanticized this as the most euphoric sensation brought to you. Like, GodDamn what was so nice about the skin of your neck being torn. You felt a scream building up but it slowly faded as you started feeling so tired. He was still lapping up the blood easing out of the wound he had inflicted on you and you had whole-ly slumped against him, at his mercy as he supported your weight against him.  
You couldn't even appreciate the amazing built of muscles currently holding you otherwise you would've gone red again. Well, you were only going blue now.  
But right before your conscienceness could betray you, he stopped and staggered back, his eyes still potraying clearly the emotion that was blood-lust. He licked away the blood on his lips. Yours, it was.

"Amazing." He simply said and you slumped against the wall, watching him weakly. He made his way to you, you couldn't even worry about the consequences so tired you felt and suddenly captured your lips with his.  
It was an aggressive kiss if anything and this made you realize how terribly Ayato liked to dominate. He forced you to comply, slipping his tongue with ease in your mouth, forcing your mouth to open wider as he flicked his tongue inside. He was making your tongue respond to his, though weakly and you tasted yourself as well as him.  
'Intoxicating was the right word, Ayato.'

But since you were already weakened with blood loss you lost consciousness soon but you knew as a matter of fact, it wasn't over.

The suggestive text message on your phone when you woke up to find yourself delivered to your home only spefecified this.

You didn't know if you looked forward to tomorrow at school. 


End file.
